The Book
by samsung3000
Summary: Jonas is now living "Elsewhere" and has a home with a real family. But when they discover that a girl is found dead in her room, could Jonas know what happened and why? read and find out. plz R


**The Book **

**Prologue**:

This story takes place after Jonas sleds down the hill and and finds the city. There he discovers a whole new life. In the story he, he has been adopted and now has a _real_ family. He has a nice house where he lives with his family in the northern part of the city where there is not alot of cars, but you still have access to the busy city.

In a little town that had just gotten rained on, there was fread, anger, and sorrow. A little girl had been found dead in her room. A book had also been found that looked like moss had just recently grown on it, the book was so brown and green. The windows were open and curtains were flying everywhere. The whole room was wet and also looked like a forest had been there, yet it still remained a room. The girls body was just then being taken out of the house. The investigators hadn't put anything over her yet, and that's when Jonas saw her. She had scratches all over her arms. It was really strange. This was really scary to Jonas and all of the rest of the town bec. they had never seen anything or heard anything that would make that part of the city seem like a girl would get murdered. But for some reason it didn't seem weird to him.

Later in the weeks after her dearth, there were tons of investigators. Then after about six months the investigators came up with a suspect that they thought had killed her. The convicted person was Jonas' mother that he now lived with. He didn't know how they came to that conclusion, but that's what happened. His mother didn't do it because, of course it wasn't her. But they thought nothing of her personality and that she would never even think about doing something like that to anything, like an animal or something like that, let alone a fellow human being. She had a trial and the court was to be continued next week.

"Please sir, could you tell me how you you could suspect my mother of this crime?" Jonas asked, imploringly and begging.

" Eh son, it's called the law, I'm sure you know how it works, don't you?" said one of the investigators.

This wasn't the first that Jonas had been rejected an answer to this question that he seemed to be saying so many times, outloud and in his head. But one day he finally figured it out. An officer told him not one of the investigators that seemed to always think they were better than anyone else. He got a paper that told it all:

**Death: Mortensen, Carmen Suspect: Blankenship, Jennifir **

**The convicted suspect went over to Miss Mortensen's house (Jennifir Blankenship knew where they lived because she was a house cleaner that went to people's houses and cleaned them, for her job). The Investigators suspected my mom to call a guy she after she got home when she was done cleaning the house, to come and kill Miss Mortensen. They also suspected her to have cleaned the house in such a way that would get the killer out of the house so he would know where he was going since she had planned the killing to be at night. **

Of course Jonas had not believed that this was true because his mom was a very good friend of Carmen's mom and she went over to thier house quite often, but certainly not to plan an esape route for a killer that she hired.

"I have to do something about this." Jonas said to himself in his head. "I am not going to let them convict my mother of something that she would never do in her right mind, also since she is not an insane physco-pathic freak that would do something like that." he thought again.

Just last year, Jonas had gone to the library, one of his favorite places now that he has realized how much he liked books, thoughe was extremely sorry that he never got to read any of the books that were in the place where the Giver had given him so many memories since they looked so knowledgeable,even from the outside covers.

This book that Jonas had checked out was the kindof book that was in the genre of fantasy, about dragons and kings and queens. Once he started to read it, he didn't want to put it down. Although putting it down would make his arms less painful, the book was very heavy and thick. He was never able to finish it though.

The due date started coming around, and Jonas wanted to check it back out, so he did he was almost to about the middle of the book.

But when he was finally in the middle, the book literally started growing. OUt of the book grew a jungle as thick as hair. Animals also came out of the book. Animals like tigers, and crazy monkeys. Jonas thought he was sleeping and having a dream, having read the book late into the night. He must have dozed off. But that wasn't the case.

Since he thought he was still sleeping, he got up out of his bed and started walking around the room that had so suddenly changed. But then when a monkey had screamed at him, and started to run after him, he was pretty sure that this was not a dream and felt himself being caught by his stupidity. He started to retrace his steps, and found the book. Jonas closed the book and the jungle was gone. The book acting like some sort of vacume having sucked up all the jungle like that by just closing.

The next day he tried to tell people what had happened. That that book was dangerous. They hadn't believed a word he said though. Thought he was crazy. Throughout the year, he tried to tell people, and now this happens. j

"Sir, Sir, won't you believe me! Don't you think this book should be kept somewhere where no one can ever read it?" Jonas said after telling the man what had happend. His family hadn't believed his story even though the jungle was right there in the house that they were sleeping in. Now he had tried to get anyone to believe him.

"Jonas, that is a great book, even though i never even got halfway through it. The duedate had came and my dear mother wouldn't let me check it out again. Great bloody shame if you ask me." said the old Englishman.

" And rather of factly sir, your mother and that duedate couldv'e just saved your life. " Jonas said, trying to bring the man to his side of believing.

" Right..." said the man, walking away and looking back over his shoulder to see that Jonas was not trying to follow him.

Jonas had sincerly tried to get people's attension, but sometimes they thought he was insane, and other people just wouldn't listen. He had just given up.

A/N : thank you for reading this so far. i hope you like it. i got the idea for this story from a picture although it wasn't the picture of anyone dead with scratches all over their arms lol

PLZ reveiw. i would love to hear what you think. reviews seem to make me feel more inspired to write.

samsung3000


End file.
